1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber couplers, particularly to an optical fiber coupler with a male port and a female port.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical coupler may be used to transmit data between electronic devices, such as between a computer and MP3 player, instead of using a USB connector. The optical coupler may include a male port and a female port coupling with the male port. Each male port and the female port includes a plurality of optical lenses, and each male port and female port defines mounting holes for adhering the optical lenses by glue. The optical lenses are mounted into the mounting holes one by one. As a result, assembling of the optical lenses may be time consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.